User talk:Agent Odd
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have MapleStorySEA Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Be sure to check out Wikia Labs for the latest features to enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sannse Adminship Request Hi Odd! Can you add me as an Admin? By the way, your Prophecy of the Black Mage has "A LOT" of (mostly punctuation) mistakes. Seethesea123 14:03, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Strange... Hi Odd. This is strange because everytime I log in, I see that your last edit was like 3~6 min ago... By the way, did you put the '' thing on top of my earlier message? And I'm also still not a Bureaucrat. Seethesea123 03:05, October 26, 2011 (UTC) HI!!! Hiya, Odd. You online? If you are, please join my chat. Seethesea123 11:19, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Need Help? I took a look at yr recent changes for yr monster page. I was wondering if u needed help to fill up yr common areas. I would nt appreciate doing the sig. drops though. Seethesea123 02:37, November 20, 2011 (UTC) ...... Hi Odd, ...... do u mean that i messed up the monster page a little? And the Port Road was thr cause i wanted to be more specific. 15:09, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Hmmmm... Hi Odd, I should be able to log on for all the dates. Y did u ask? Seethesea123 15:10, November 26, 2011 (UTC) I don't know... I dun rly knw wat times i will be able to be online... its usually vry random. y dun u tell me when U will be able to be online. Seethesea123 15:10, November 26, 2011 (UTC) So? Hi Odd, so wat time do u wan to meet up to make the transfer? Btw i dun rly care bout the rollback .... cause i rly dun knw wat the .... that means. I suggest using Gmail chat instead. Seethesea123 15:34, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Where? Hi Odd, Where are you going? Are you bringing your computer there? Seethesea123 06:44, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Sure. Hi Odd, Ya sure. which world (Aquilla?), channel and location (Henesys?) are you at? BTW, your signature's time doesnt change so you might want to fix that. Seethesea123 07:11, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Test This is a test for the message notifications. 04:11, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Test Test Test Test 04:15, December 23, 2011 (UTC)